Lot's of responsibilities for a bum
by EclecticGemini
Summary: Shikamarus a new kid and kibas the class clown what happens when you put them together. KibaxShikaRated M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Rated M for later Chaps which contain Yaoi, Rape, and Masturbation in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don▓t own Naruto or any of the characters.

Note- Hi This is my first fan fic and I promise to stay faithful to and make it 10+ chaps.  
-  
Chapter One- Loves not in the Air

⌠Good Morning students■ he said, ⌠Good morning Mr. Kakashi┘■ the class droned on. ⌠Today we will be covering Poe▓s style of literature┘■, ⌠Ya lots of bloody deaths■ a blond boy shouted out earning laughs from the rest of the students. The man cleared his throat quieting down the students ⌠As I was saying we will be studying Poe today, but first I have a few announcements.■ he cleared his throat again. ⌠One I▓ve received a note from the principal stating that Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha , and Choji Akimichi will be in lunch detention for the next month due to their exploits yesterday.■ He paused and gave a sharp stare at the blond boy. ⌠and should go to the vice-principals office during your lunch period, two I would like to welcome a new student to the class┘■ he paused walking over to the door obviously going to make a grand entrance. ⌠Shikamaru Nara!■

A thin, pale boy walked through the doors. He was average height and wore his jet black hair in a ponytail which accentuated his forehead and mahogany colored eyes. As for what he was wearing he had on low riding black jeans, A pair of white sneakers with black designs, and finally a overly large black hoodie covering the entire upper half of his body. ⌠Now Shikamaru I▓d like you to tell the class three things about your-self and then go sit over there next to Kiba.■ Mr. Kakashi then walked over to the board a began scribbling something down which Shikamaru could not see because he was now facing the class.

⌠What a drag┘■ Shikamaru said under his breath. ⌠Hi my name is Shikamaru, I like to read, swim, and relax■ he said in a monotone voice surveying the class. Sitting in the back left corner were three guys one blond, one a little chubby, and one looking like he would gladly kill his own brother if some one asked, he guessed these were the ones that got in trouble earlier. In the front row was a boy wearing all green, a girl with pink hair, and a boy with long brown hair that was already feverishly taking notes. In the middle row sat a girl that just sat there avoiding every ones eyes, another girl with long blond hair, a boy with large sunglasses, a girl that kept constantly fanning her self, and a boy with purple face makeup on. In the back right corner were he was supposed to sit was a tall muscular boy who also had on face makeup, he was guessing this was Kiba on his opposite side sat a red head that had black eyeliner on.

⌠What a crowd■ Shikamaru said under his breath as he walked to his seat in the corner. Shikamaru let out a stifled gasp, now he knew what Mr. Kakashi had been writing on the board. They were his standardized test scores and his regular grades from his last school. The class sat in silence staring at the board but Shikamaru could feel glaring eyes boring n to the back of his head. ⌠You see these are the kind of grades you should be getting if you want to make anything of yourselves on day■ said Mr. Kakashi pointing at the strait A+ and his perfect score on the standardized test written on the board. ⌠You see what happens when you apply yourself┘■ the teacher droned on. Through all of the evil stares he was getting and the felling of disaster in his stomach Shikamaru managed a smirk, that teacher didn▓t know what kind of student he really was.

Shikamaru was lazy and he wasn▓t afraid to say so. Although he was a genius he didn▓t care all he wanted was to relax and to have no worries in life so he usually fell asleep in class and never did his homework. The only reasons he had those scores was so that he could put himself through these fancy privet schools on scholarship alone. He had to do this on account of the fact that his dad is a drunk and doesn▓t work and his mothers dead. His responsibly is to go to a good college get a job and put his dad in rehab. He also had an after school job because of his dad or did until he had to move, had being used in the most forceful definition of the word. And that was his responsibility today, to find a new job. Quite a lot of responsibilities for a lazy bum.

Shikamaru pried his eyes away from the board, this is not good, this is not good, were the only thoughts running through his head. Whenever anyone found out he was a genius they always hated him for it. Well it was to much trouble to think of it now so Shikamaru would just take a nap. Soon you could hear faint snoring coming from the new kid as his back lifted slowly upwards and back down again. Shikamaru had his head wrapped in his arms drooling on the desk, ⌠Mr. Nara■ Mr. Kakashi screamed ⌠How dare you sleep in my class■ he was almost fuming at the ears now. ⌠Well lets see if those grades really befit you, and since you have been paying attention so well you shouldn▓t have any problems with this question.■ he then faced Shikamaru in the face ⌠Name three poems by Edger Allen Poe and what type of poem the are now, out loud, and to be counted as a test.■ He then stopped talking waiting or an answer. ⌠The pit and the pendulum, The raven, and Annabel-Lee■ Shikamaru paused ⌠He writes elegies■ Shikamaru then when back to sleep.

Mr. Kakashi face was now turning red with anger and frustration "Mr. Nara go to the office now". "What but I didn't do anything, you asked me to answer your stupid question" Kiba was now trying to stifle his hysterical laughter by pinching his nose and practically suffocating himself. "Oh so you think this is funny Kiba, well you can go to the office to" Kiba now stopped laughing and he looked at Mr. Kakashi. "You can't do that, you know that I▓ll be suspended if I go there again. "Oh well that▓s to bad now you tow go while I continue with my lesson" Mr. Kakashi seamed to be back to his normal and collected state. "Oh and don't try to skip the office I'll call later". Kiba▓s head dropped at these words. "Fine lets go" Shikamaru said as he got up, grabbed his stuff, and walked out the door. Kiba moved his mouth as if he was going to protest but with a stern look from the teacher he grabbed his thing and walked out of the class room to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K please review I feed off of them and pleas don't be the kind of people that read and then don't post I don't care what you say even if your criticizing me but review. Also I wont put in another chap till I get one review unless I▓m really bored then I▓ll post but please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

-  
Chapter Two- White, Red, and Brown.

The mood in the hall was thick enough to cut with a knife which was quite a feat considering that both boys were sitting in a hallway that was considerably larger space to fill than the usual room. They were both royally pissed and for around the same reason but neither knew that for they had been sitting on a wooden bench outside of the principles office for the past 15 minutes giving each other nasty looks and Shikamaru was not liking it. "O.K listen just cause your teacher is an idiot doesn▓t mean you have to keep giving me those dirty looks." Shikamaru finally said.

"Ya so what I▓m still screwed so I'm going to give you all the dirty looks I want."

"Oh please don't give me that I▓m ten times as screwed as you are all you have to do is go to detention I get it a lot worse."

"Really how so" this had peaked Kiba▓s interest he knew it was bad but listening to other peoples problems always made him fell better.

"It's none of your businesses, Bitch"

"Ok than I▓ll tell you what▓s going to happen to me I▓m going to be expelled this is the last straw for me get it" Kiba thought this was going to earn him some sympathy from the lazy ass youth but no such luck.

Shikamaru began laughing "Oh I envy you Kiba you have money to come to a school like this or go to another one and if you blow it, if only I had money like that I wouldn't have to work so hard and I could finally take a break. I▓m here on a scholarship as in I▓m not paying anything so even one trip to the principals office will get me expelled." now tears began forming at his eyes "I worked so hard and I only needed one more year and I could graduate with top grades and put myself through college on a scholarship but now they'll never give me one I mean who would give a scholarship to a kid who got expelled.■ his voice cracked and he began sobbing it seemed that all his frustration from the past few years were all coming out now hear in the middle of the hall with some kid he didn't even know. All the things that happened to him to make him like this now, his mothers death five years ago, his house getting repossessed by the government because his dad quit his job, his dad coming home drunk every night and hitting him or worse, and the incidents at his last school, all of it was coming out now.

'Damn, Damn, Damn why does stuff like this always happen to me' Kiba thought to himself. There he was arguing with this kid and now he was crying he couldn't let anyone find them like this they would think he did something to the kid. Kiba shuffled over on the bench to Shikamaru side and put his arm around him. He began whispering stuff like "its going to be alright" and "calm down" to Shikamaru, not that he meant it but he had experience consoling people, his mom and sister when his father died and his mother every time she came back from a date when the guy stood her up or stole her wallet, so he did his best to stop the crying. Shikamaru▓s sobbing soon subsided to Kiba▓s relief. Shikamaru took his hands away from his face to wipe the tears away. "Are you Ok"  
Kiba asked but never got an answer because at that moment the principal came out of his office but when he noticed the boys arms around the other he stopped to stare but he soon regained his composure and bellowed in a stern voice "Come on love birds in my office now." Kiba realized he still had his arm around Shikamaru and quickly withdrew it as they both walked in.

"Ok you two sit down while I check your records" the principal motioned over to two chairs in the corner of the room while he sat down at his desk. "Ok so what are your names and what teacher sent you here?" he asked the boys.  
"Kiba Inuzuca and Mr. Kakashi sent us here." Kiba replied curtly he hated authority. "O.K. here▓s your file and Oh look at that your getting expelled today." a broad smile played over his old wrinkled face, Kiba▓s only reply was a face of disgust and anger at his happiness. "Hm┘ Ok so what▓s your name" he said pointing at Shikamaru who all this time had simply sat there with his head hung low. "It's Shikamaru Nara" Kiba had replied for him since he had made no attempt to speak or show emotion since the incident in the hallway.

"Shikamaru Nara I don't even need your file to know who you are your the genius that just transferred here on a scholarship you now what that means right" he looked positively ecstatic. Shikamaru didn▓t even look up "That▓s right Expulsion, Now just let me get out the proper forms..." he began searching one of the drawers in the desk. "Mr.Jiria" (Surprise, Surprise)it was barley a whisper " isn▓t there anything I could do so that I wouldn▓t get expelled" he said in strained voice "No absolutely not this was in the conditions of your scholarship." Shikamaru stood up and began shouting and pounding his fists on the desk. "No there has to be something I can do I didn▓t come all this way just to get expelled on my first day." he dropped to his knees and began sobbing again."

Mr. Jiriah wasn't even fazed by the boys tears "So your telling me that you would do ANYTHING to stay here, Hmm,still it's against the rules and I wouldn▓t want to get in trouble... but..." Shikamaru whimpered "Please I'll do anything just let me stay here I have to finish school, I just have to." Kiba got up and went to Shikamaru and grabbed his arm. "Dude get up your embarrassing yourself" Mr.Jiria stood up at his desk. "Mr. Inuzuca you may go and if all goes well you and Mr. Nara here won't be expelled." Kiba had now got Shikamaru situated in one of the chairs but at this order he looked directly at the old man standing behind his desk.

"Wait a minute Why can I leave and not him, what the hell are you planning to do." Kiba's suspicion had been peeked he smelled something fishy. Mr.Jiria walked over and put his hand on Kiba▓s shoulder "Don't worry I just want to talk with him Ok, now leave or else I wont be so generous and you will be expelled" he now removed his hand from Kiba▓s shoulder which seemed to have been there just a little to long. "No I'm staying right hear until..." Shikamaru looked up at Kiba "Don't be an idiot just leave. Kiba stared at Shikamaru for a moment then turned his back grumbling a goodbye.■ So where do I go" Kiba inquired at the door "Just go to your next class" the principal shut the door on his face but instead of leaving for his next class the tanned teenager put his ear to the door to hear what was happening. "Danm" he exclaimed quietly he couldn▓t hear anything not that it mattered because fifteen minutes later the door opened and Shikamaru left this being observed from behind a trash can.

Shikamaru walked slowly down the hall towards the bathrooms he felt dirty every where and he couldn▓t shake the feeling that he was being watched.  
He entered the white sterile room and splashed some water on his face washing away the invisible dirtiness that Shikamaru imagined everywhere. He sat down on one of the toilets and closed the door and locked it, unknown to him he was being watched from an adjacent stall. Shikamaru's thoughts traveled to his past and then to his present and all of the suffering he had to endure, and now on top of all of it here he was repeating his last mistake... desperation.  
He asked himself why was he trying so hard to finish school and stay with his dad, there were so many way's to make his life easier he could leave school, he was old enough, and then he could get a full time job some where nice, then move away to an apartment all by himself.  
but alas he could do no such thing and it was all because of her and that stupid letter. He pulled and old worn piece of paper from his back pack and ripped it in half.  
Shikamaru then sat there in silence looking at what he did in his fit of rage then tears began poring down his cheeks. He hugged the paper close to his chest and and began muttering to himself "I'm so sorry... so sorry mom" he began crying harder if possible. "I'm worthless I▓m sorry mom sometimes I just don't think I can keep my promise. Sometimes I just think it would be easier to end it all I mean then I could go with you and I wouldn't have to suffer anymore" Shikamaru was not expecting a response to any of his ramblings because he believed that he was alone but he got one.

"Your right you should end it all" rang out a deep monotone voice from somewhere in the bathroom. "Wha... whose there" Shikamaru stuttered half surprised half afraid. There was a momentary pause and then the voice came again in all of its hypnotic mysteriousness "I am the truth and you know what I think, I think that you should end it all now your worthless, ugly, and a disgrace to your mom." that got Shikamaru he immediately got quite listening to the voice. "Besides you'll be happier that way you'll be with your mom and all your problems will be gone, sure it'll hurt at first but then every thing will fade away and peace will come at last." at this point Shikamaru was just about as sane as drunk doped up on pain killers, the alcohol being sadness and the pain killers the hypnotic voice with a promise of an easy way out. "Here I'll help you out" there was the sound of metal against floor and then a steel object was kicked under the stall. "Bye Bye" the voice said and then the sound of receding footsteps could be heard until the room was quite once more. Neji smirked as he left the room 'Good no more competition' he obviously was happy with himself, to him this was one of his best mind games ever. He had messed with peoples minds before ,ussually for revenge or the need to get rid of someone, and this was one of his best and the knife was an added bonus lucky for him he always carried a knife for protection not that he needed it with his rep.

Shikamaru held up the open switch blade knife and looked at himself in the reflection the voice was right he was ugly.  
He had never used one before but how hard could it be and being in peace would be wonderful. Then so for him not to be able to change his mind he dug the tip of the blade into his wrist. 'Danm' it was painful but the voice said it was going to be so he just dug harder then every thing seemed to blur. Shikamaru looked down and blurrily saw a small puddle of blood, his blood. The pain was to much he began to through up mixing blood with bile it was getting harder to see and he was becoming dizzy. He heard a loud crash in the distance and then a voice, not the hypnotic one this one was loud and deeper, began yelling something incomprehensible. The last thing Shikamaru was aware of before he sunk into the creeping darkness was a brown blur grabbing his wrist and holding him like a child would be held by their mother...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay hope ya liked that I know it took me forever to update but a promise is a promise and update I will. 


End file.
